Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to diagnostic and debugging of integrated circuits (ICs), and in particular, to an apparatus and method for in situ or on-chip analog signal diagnostic and debugging with calibrated analog-to-digital converter.
Background
An integrated circuit (IC) chip or die sometimes includes a set of analog or mixed (analog and digital) signal cores. For example, such IC chip may include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) physical interface (USB PHY) core, a Personal Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) physical interface (PCIe PHY) core, and a Universal Flash Storage (UFS) physical interface (UFS PHY) core. Each of these cores may generate a set of one or more analog signals that need to be monitored for testing, debugging, optimizing, circuit robustness, operational verification, and/or other purposes.